First Time (Reader Insert Oneshot)
by psychologyofnothing
Summary: There's a first time for everything. (I have another story in the works called No One Knows, it also is a reader insert. Whether you want this to be part of the same AU is up to you, the reader.)


Yooooooooo

I wrote this shit a long time ago, before I even started _No One Knows_

If you want to count this as part of the AU then it would come before NOK

Enjoy!

* * *

You are walking in a dusty market sweating both from heat and anxiety. It was a regular supply pick up and Hera had sent you out to pick up food rations while the others picked up spare parts (Ezra and Kanan) and weapons (Zeb and Sabine).

You suddenly smelled something, something very familiar. It gave you chills. Suddenly memories of your best friend scolding you filled your memory.

'No way' you thought to yourself. 'They wouldn't have that here, would they? It's so far…'

You followed the smell and stopped at the top of a set of stairs that led to a doorway that was partially underground. Around the fabric that blocked the entrance was billowing smoke.

'Damn, that smells good… a hit doesn't sound too bad.' You start going down the stairs only to stop when your anxiety kicked in again. 'What if there are imperial troops in there?' Not too many weeks ago you had escaped from getting captured by the skin of your teeth along with the crew on a supply run. You found the whole experience some what disturbing as you had never been chased after. But according to Ezra it was a pretty common occurrence. You weren't in the worst shape per se, however you weren't nearly as healthy and fit as the rest of the crew and without them there you don't know if you could get yourself out of trouble if needed, even if you could some how use the "force" that you had been told you were sensitive with.

'Wait that was the whole problem.' You realized. The crew was with you last time, specifically Ezra, who a few troops caught sight of and recognized him. 'I should be fine, no one recognizable is with me, and I haven't been with the rebellion long enough for anyone to recognize me.'

You made up your mind and continued stepping down the stairs and pulled aside the fabric to be slapped in the face with the musky scent. Once your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cavern, your body relaxed as you read the body language of everyone in the room.

They were all kriffin stoned.

Feeling more comfortable, you straightened your back and strode as confidently as you could to an Abednedo woman who was smoking out of a short pipe and stood behind a bar. Right before reaching the bar you turned your translation collar to speak Abednedish as an act of politeness.

You greeted her," Um, Hello. May I ask what you sell here?"

The woman grinned," Special herbs, if you know what I mean." Winking at the end.

"Oh well yes, I think I know what you mean. But just to be sure… could I have a hit to be sure it's what I'm thinking it is?" You got a bit quieter at the end.

"Oh sure!" She wiped off the spout of the pipe with the sleeve of her robe and offered you the pipe.

You took it carefully with shaking hands. It had been a very long time. You put it in your mouth and the woman clicked on some type of lighter and held it over the plant material. You breathed in deeply, held it in, then exhaled.

"Holy Tantan …" You spoke and coughed wildly.

"Is it what you are looking for?" She asked looking a bit worried at your coughing form.

"Yes, yes, please I'll have a container of that. How much?" You began pulling out your personal coin pouch, not confusing it for the money Hera gave you for food.

"Hmmm…" She looked at you and leaned in and whispered, "For you? It's on the house."

"What!?" You whispered loudly, clearly surprised. "No, I can't, I mean you don't even know me."

"Listen child," she grabbed your hands in hers and pulled you closer," my people, the people of this planet, the people of this galaxy are counting on brave souls like you."

Your eyes grew wide. Did she know you were with the rebellion? How?!

"How did you-" you started but were cut off.  
"I saw your ship land this morning, I recognized the Lasat and the Mandalorian. You're with that rebel crew right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes…" You reluctantly stated. Sure you were part of the crew, but you weren't brave, you haven't even seen battle, much less been in one. It felt wrong to accept this.

"Then take this, please, take it as my help to the rebellion." She pushed a cylindrical container in your hand.

"Okay, okay I will. But can I at least by a pipe or two?" You nearly begged as she let go of your hands and you put the container in your backpack.

"Okay child." She got on her knees to grab presumably some pipes from under the bar. After standing up she placed two crimson chillums, simple in make and with a shiny glaze over the paint. "25 for both"

You handed over the amount she asked for and grabbed the pipes and secured them in your bag. You slung it over your shoulder and made eye contact with the lady one last time before bidding her fair well. And headed out to the market to get the things Hera asked you to get.

'I'm sorry dude.' You thought as if trying to contact them through this "force" Kanan told you about, 'I'll make it up to you when I get you back.'

—–

You walked into Sabine and yours' quarters. She was hanging off the side of her bunk by her legs, pulling her body up in a sit up and letting her torso fall again.

"Hey what's up?" You said as you set your backpack on your bed and sat down. "How was the run for you?"

Sabine stopped with her exercising and sat up. "It went pretty well, Zeb is a lot better haggler than I thought and we got the shipment of explosives for half price. The rest of the money I bought paint with but don't tell Hera." The white-hair girl leaned over the edge of her bunk to look at you. "And how did the run go for you?"

"It was better than last time that's for sure." You offered a sheepish smile and flopped down on the bed. Grabbing the bag, you opened it up and found the container. It had to be about 10 grams.

"Yeah haha, last time you screamed like a shriek-hawk when those troops started firing at us!" She sat up and flopped on her own bed and giggled however, you did not find it that funny.

You sighed and closed the bag. You must've looked so weak and stupid then, now, always. The whole ordeal made you really rethink if you actually wanted to be a part of this rebellion. Where else did you have to go though? Where you were before you met Spectres 1-6? Fat chance, that was even worse then where you were right now.

You missed home.

You missed your friend. It was all your fault. You wished you could tell them sorry.

Sabine sighed "Damn, Earthling, I'm so bored."  
You opened your damp eyes from the sleep you were beginning to fall into and looked at the bunk above yours.

"Ah well, it's been a semi-eventful day, maybe you should sleep?" You suggested.

"I'm not tired though." She jumped off her bunk gracefully and sat on your bed. You felt it would be rude to fall asleep right now so you sat up and leaned on Sabines back. It was a good thing neither of you were very particular about personal space most of the time, it has probably helped both of you get along so well.

"Maybe you could paint?" You offered another suggestion.

"Yeah, I could but I would have to clean up afterwards and I don't really feel like making a mess."

'That's weird' you thought to yourself,' Sabine usually loves to make messes.'

You look at your backpack on the bed. Would Sabine be okay with doing something like that?

Now sure Sabine has gotten tipsy before, everyone on the ship has (except chopper of course). Besides running missions, training and playing Dejarik there wasn't much else to do.

"Uh." You start reluctantly," I have an idea."

Sabine moved away and looked at you curiously. You straightened your back. "What's your idea?"

"How do you feel about smoking?" You say a bit rushed, afraid you will be turned down.

Sabine tilted her head and looked up and to the side as if trying to recall something. "As a student in the Imperial Academy we never got a chance of course, and I've never really held much thought to it, why?"

"Well… because," you opened up your backpack and pulled out the container and a chillum.

Sabine picked up the container and opened it with a questioning expression on her face. She lifted one of her eyebrows," Is it just herbs? I don't get why people smoke, if you wanted to taste something good then why not just eat?"

You were briefly confused by this statement but then remember that out 'here' (away from Earth that is) most beings just smoked for the taste and it was mostly mixes of regular herbs that was smoked.

"Oh, well, these aren't regular herbs." You gently took the container out of Sabines hands and picked up a bud. "These make you feel good."

Sabines eyes widened at this," What do you mean?"

You put your hand up to your chin and looked down, trying to think of a good way to explain it. "You know that twi'lek liquor that Hera brought on board a few weeks ago? It changes how you feel like the liquor, except this makes you feel even better."

"Whoa! Where did you get this from?" She picked up the pipe and examined it closely.

"In the market there was a smoking den, I bought the stuff there." You laughed a little," I was so surprised when I found it. I thought I would never see any again, I used to smoke it on my home planet before… you know."

Sabine put the pipe down slowly and looked in your eyes,"I see."

It was quiet for a few moments, you decided she probably wasn't into it and awkwardly began closing the container and putting it in your back pack.

"Wait! Aren't we gonna smoke?!" Sabine broke the silence.

She startled you,"Oh! You mean you want to?" You rubbed the back of your neck.

"Totally! I mean you got me all pumped up for it and everything! Don't tell me you're gonna back out on me." She smirked at you.

You were pleasantly surprised by her response. "O-okay cool!" Smiling, you stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sabine stood up as well.

"Well I mean I don't think Hera would want us smoking in the Ghost right?" Would she? You really didn't know with these people, you were still so new.

"Ah you know what? You're right." Sabine grabbed a lighter she used for small explosives and opened the door. You grabbed the chillum from the bed and walked out the room right behind Sabine, the door sliding down behind you.

—

"So like this?" She held the pipe up to her lips, covered the carp with her thumb and flicked the lighter on right above the weed in the bowl.

"Yeah, now lower the lighter and breathe in deeply, you're gonna want to feel the burn."

The two of you had sat under the shade of the Ghost on the cool sand. The sky was beginning to turn orange and red from the setting sun. It was still too warm for comfort out in the open but in the shade it felt nice.

Sabine breathed in then held her breath. She suddenly burst into a fit of coughing and hacking, smoke floating everywhere. You quickly move to rub her back with the palm of your hand, trying to ease her problem. "Don't take such a big hit! You're gonna cough like crazy."

The girl wiped her mouth," I don't feel anything."

You took the chillum and lighter from her and took a much smaller hit than she had. Breathing out of your nose, you turned towards her as she gasped.

"Whoa!"

You smile," I know right? I'm like a dragon." You offered the duo.

She laughed and took the pipe and lighter," What's a dragon?"

You chortled at the ridiculousness of it all. "It's nothing, nevermind." Watching her take a more reasonably sized hit, you thought back to your first time. It was amongst friends, in your car. It felt like forever ago. Your young self might have had dreams of what your future was going to be like, but none of them were even close.

A melancholy feeling swam its way into your chest. You must've visibly shown it because Sabine then asked "What's wrong?" She passed the pipe, which you took.

You took a hit.

"Sabine, do you miss your family?"

"Yes." It was a short answer. You turned your head to look at the expression on her face to see if you upset her. She looked off in the distance casually however.

"Are you sad that you'll never see them or your home again?" The question fell quiet at the end. You usually weren't this blunt with people who weren't extremely close to you, but you just wanted to know how to deal with what you were feeling.

"Yes." She turned to face you. "Aren't you?"

"I miss my friends, but they didn't think I betrayed them." You felt like being truthful, it must've been the weed. You took another hit and passed it. "I miss my home, but it's not taken over."

"I-I'm sorry. That was really rude of me. I'm just really worried about... you know who, I don't know what fate has done with her ever since we got separated." You stuttered, not wanting to drag Sabine down with you into your depressing mood. Looking down, all you could hear was Sabine take another hit.

"All those things you asked are true, but you know what?" The tan girl carried a small smile in the tone of her voice.

You look up at her,"What?"

"I have a new family and a new home." She passed you the pipe. " And while I don't love them more than my birth family, I definitely love them just as much."

"I see."

A long pause

You looked forward off into the distance and took a hit, not really feeling much sadness, it was more like nostalgia. "I really miss not being shot at." You chuckled lightly. "I mean how can you be so calm Sabine? How are you so brave? That awful supply run was so scary for me, I keep having nightmares about it. Yet I hear the whole crew talk about how they've killed Inquisitors and fought off hordes of imperial troops, yet I nearly piss myself on a supply run gone wrong." You passed the pipe.

"Was it that bad for you?" She said seriously.

You look down," Yeah. On my home planet, I never experienced any battle at all. I saw fights at my school but nothing beyond punching and maybe a knife wound. It's different there, there's war, but it's not everywhere like it is out 'here'." You use your fingers to put emphasis on the last word.

"You shouldn't be scared, we are here for you." Sabine moved closer to you," I know it might not feel like it right now, but we are family. We protect each other." She put a hand on your shoulder.

The high was beginning to make itself present to you, causing you not to feel depressed while talking about it, but you did feel like it was important to talk about these things while you are not too sad to.

"But how can I protect you guys?" You said, grabbing the pipe. You took a hit. " I couldn't even protect my best friend. Look at me, I'm so out of shape, I can barely do a push up. I'm not so smart that I can repair things like Hera. And the force? I don't even understand what it is."

Sabine lifted an eyebrow," But remember what Kanan said, he said he can feel you are force sensitive. You just have to keep trying." She gave a small smile to you as she took a hit.

"I guess…" You started not caring anymore, you let the high sweep over you.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you as you passed the pipe back and forward. Eventually Sabine giggled.

"What is it?" You look at her oddly.

At this she bursted out laughing and snorting, but still not answering.

You turned your body towards her to get a better look at her."What?"

She was gasping for breath and she wore a face splitting grin and answered," Hahaha I'm sorry I just thought of something so kriffin funny. It's nothing."

You begin to smile as well the high making everything more intense,"it's not nothing! Tell me!" You startled laughing as well.

Sabine was laughing again but she tried to tell her story."I thought about when I was in the Imperial academy and I thought the only way for me to be useful was to build weapons for the Academy. Well then when I left the academy and not even my family would take me in, I thought I was just going to be a useless being in this galaxy. Bounty hunting for myself along with Onyo didn't end up so well and I was left for dead." She took a hit. "Then I realized I not only had nothing left but also nothing to live for."

You frowned," Damn Sabine, that doesn't sound funny at all." She passed the pipe to you.

"Wait, I'm not done yet… when Hera, Kanan and Zeb took me in I realized I had a new reason to live, to become a part of the rebellion. And now history is just repeating itself." Sabine laid down on the sand.

"Repeating itself? What do you mean?" You laid down on your side, facing the Mandalorian.

"You are kind of like me, but when I was younger." Putting her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes.

"How? You've been through so much more than me." You took a hit.

"Lost your home, your family, now hopefully you have found a new one with us."

You laid on your back, some stars had come out, you thought to yourself,' Somewhere, My friend is out there. If I can find them I can be at peace with anything.'

You closed your eyes and along with Sabine, fell asleep on the sand.

* * *

YAAAAASSSSSS


End file.
